This application claims the priority of an application No. 201710697384.0 filed on Aug. 15, 2017, entitled “GOA circuit and LCD device”, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly to a gate driver on array (GOA) and a LCD device.
Description of Prior Art
As common display devices, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are favored by users due to its low power consumption, small size and light weight. The gate driver on array (GOA) circuit is a method in which gate driver integrated chips (ICs) are directly formed on an array substrate to replace the external chip. Because the GOA circuit can directly form the gate driving circuit around the LCD panel, the manufacturing process is reduced, thereby reducing the cost of the LCD device. In addition, since the GOA circuit forms the gate driving circuit on the array substrate, the integration of the LCD device is also improved. The conventional GOA circuit generally includes a pull-up control unit, a capacitor, and a switch unit. The switch unit comprises a control terminal, a first terminal, and a second terminal. One terminal of the capacitor is electrically connected with the pull-up control unit and the control terminal of the switch unit, and another terminal of the capacitor is electrically connected with the scanning line of the LCD device. When the scanning line is at a high level, a node between the capacitor and the control terminal of the switch unit is pulled to a higher level, due to the coupling effect of the capacitor, thereby facilitating the turn-on of the switch unit, thereby enabling the GOA circuit to work normally. However, since several stages of the pull-up control units (usually the top three stages) are often in an open state, the charges in the capacitors easily flow out via the pull-up control unit, so that the coupling effect of the capacitors becomes worse, when the coupling effect of the capacitance is poor to a specific level, the GOA circuit can not work normally.